disneypixarcars4fandomcom-20200215-history
Cars 4(2022 animated movie) Wiki
Cars 4 Cars 4 will be the fourth film of the "Cars" series and also the last one. The movie will contain more seriously content that the previous movies( can be called also a thriller). The movie will be released between 2021-2023. Plot "Ah, ah, ah, where should I begin? Whenever I think of you, my heart burns like an active volcano, and my body melts into a puddle of lava. My dearest Mr. McQueen, do you know how I feel? I'd be delighted if you found out! I'm so very distressed! ~FLASHBACK~ Storm, at a club:Oh, my sun, my hero, I have loved you so passionately, my Mr. McQueen. I might be your rival, but I'm also a lovesick race car who longs for you. Oh! My love, will you please...Ahem, let's try again. Ripslinger, at the same club:What an annoying race car. He's gonna be in big trouble...REALLY, REALLY big trouble! ~END FLASHBACK~ And that's how it all began. With a plane. Really. Resulting from Ripslinger's voice recording of Jackson Storm singing high praises of Lightning McQueen, the whole entire World Of Cars falls into chaos. Now, the only one who can solve this mess is none other than Ripslinger himself! Meanwhile, McQueen deals with the feelings Storm had for him, and the rage of Sally. Does the former Wings Around Da Globe champion have enough power to put everything back in place? Pictures soon..... ..... Studio Disney & Pixar Animation Studios Release Date: June 17, 2022 Running time: 2 hours Country: United States Language: English Rating: G Preceded By Cars 3 Followed by N/C CARS 4 CAST: Matt Hill as Ripslinger (voice) Cathy Cavadini as Linda McQueen (Junior McQueen's younger sister and the secondary protagonist of the film. She is painted electric blue and she is the daughter of Sally Carrera and Lightning McQueen.) (voice) Elizabeth Daily as Junior McQueen (Linda McQueen's older brother and the deuteragonist of the film. He is painted violet and he is the son of Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera.) (voice) Tara Strong as Candice (Linda McQueen and Lightning McQueen Jr.'s best friend and the secondary deuteragonist of the film.) (voice) Grey DeLisle as Jennifer (Candice's younger sister who is also best friends with Lightning McQueen Jr. and Linda McQueen. She is the tritagonist of the film and she is painted teal.) (voice) Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen (voice) Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez (voice) Eugene Levy as Sheldon Shifter (voice) Jonathan Forbes as Zachary Johnson (voice) Larry the Cable Guy as Mater (voice) Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera (voice) Cheech Marin as Ramone (voice) Michael Wallis as Sheriff (voice) Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore (voice) Paul Dooley as Sarge (voice) John Ratzenberger as Mack (voice) Jenifer Lewis as Flo (voice) Susanne Blakeslee as Lizzie (voice) Tony Shalhoub as Luigi (voice) Guido Quaroni as Guido (voice) Richard Kind as Van (voice) Edie McClurg as Minny (voice) Craig Ferguson as Red (voice, finally speaking in this film) Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm (voice) Michael Caine as Finn McMissile (voice) Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell (voice) Chris Cooper as Smokey (voice) Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley (voice) Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton (voice) Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo (voice) Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer (voice) John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin (voice) Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov (voice) Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo and Ivan (voice) Jack Black as Tom Diesel (voice) Jim Parsons as Ron Hover (voice) Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven (voice) Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze (voice, archive recordings) Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze (voice) Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks (voice) Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass (voice) Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip (voice) John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli (voice) Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski (voice) Antonio Banderas as Miguel Camino (voice) Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki (voice) Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell (voice) Lewis Hamilton as himself (voice) Jenson Button as himself (voice) Lindsey Collins as Mia (voice) Elissa Knight as Tia (voice) E.J Holowicki as DJ (voice) Jonas Rivera as Boost (voice) Adrian Ochoa as Wingo (voice) Lou Romano as Snot Rod (voice) Kathy Coates as Kathy Copter (voice) Amy Poehler as Sally's younger sister (The same Porsche as Sally. But her paint is Irish green.) (voice) Emily Blunt as Katherine (voice) Jerry Seinfeld as Judge Honda (voice) James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam (voice) Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette (voice) Jon Cryer as Todd (voice) Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper (voice) Mason Vale Cotton as Toby, a #1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) Bailee Madison as Melanie, another #1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) Denis Leary as Trev Diesel (voice) David Cross as Andy Gearsdale (voice) Claudia Lette as Carla Veloso (voice) Johnny Depp as General Achy (voice) Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat (voice) Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed (voice) Brian Fee as Al Oft (voice) Eddie Murphy as Murphy (voice) Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley (voice) Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV (voice) Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold (voice) Jay Leno as Jay Limo (voice) Kerry Shale as George G. Gremlin (voice) Priyanka Chopra as Ishani (voice) Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle (voice) Kevin Spacey as himself and Delmer Skyslycer (voices) John Cleese as Bulldog (voice) Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom (voice) Teri Hatcher as Dottie (voice) Brad Garrett as Chug (voice) Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior (voice) Jason Isaacs as Siddeley and Leland Turbo (voices) Bruce Campbell as Ken/Agent K and Rod "Torque" Redline (voices) Flo Rida as Falcon Bull (voice) Joe Mantegna as Grem (voice) Peter Jacobson as Acer (voice) Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod (voice) Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain (voice) Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp (voice) Santino Fontana as Charger (voice) Samuel Vincent as Swift Alternater (voice) Richard Petty as Strip Weathers (voice) Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco (voice) Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown (voice) Will Smith as Walmart Wally (voice) Nathan Lane as Milo (voice) Ernie Sabella as Jack Albertson (voice) Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile (voice) Teresa Gallagher as Mater's (later Rip's) Computer Screen (voice) John Michael Higgins as Stanley (flashbacks) (voice) and Cad Spinner Paul Newman as Doc Hudson (flashbacks) (voice) Kate Miccuci as Holley Shiftwell's mother (voice) Roger Craig Smith as Eduardo Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's son) (voice) Tress MacNeille as Francesca Bernoulli (Francesco Bernoulli's daughter) (voice) Corey Burton as Fletcher (voice) Steve Purcell as Gerald (voice) Alex Reymundo as El Guapo (voice) Rafael Sigler as Papo (voice) Jerry Trainor as Todd Marcus (voice) Category:Browse Category:Movies